


どうせ君の勝ちだから

by Yaz (Yaz000)



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bottom Dick Grayson, Digital Art, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Top Wally West
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaz000/pseuds/Yaz
Summary: YJウォリディクがイチャイチャコラコラしているだけ。本番無し。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Kudos: 2





	どうせ君の勝ちだから

**Author's Note:**

> ・YJウォリディクのお泊りイチャイチャ  
> ・17歳ウォリ×15歳ディクくらい。  
> ・俺アース /シーズン俺

[POV : Wally]

  
ディックと付き合い始めてから数え切れない何度目かのお泊まりの夜。寝転ぶ俺の腹を枕にして悠々と雑誌を読むディックは、時折ケラケラ笑いながら「ねぇ、こういうの参考にしてるの？」とファッションスナップを指しては「こないだ着てた服と丸かぶりじゃん！」などと言って俺をからかってきた。  
  
「いーんだよ丸かぶりでも！トレンドなんだからさ。こーいうのは、真似から入んの」  
  
サラサラした黒髪を撫でるのをやめて額を指で小突くように言うと、「でもオリジナリティがさぁ〜？」とまだ小生意気な事を言うので「服のセンスねぇお前に言われたくないんですけど？」と釘を刺した。  
ディックは容姿端麗だけど、私服は何故か芋っぽいし組み合わせも時々めちゃくちゃだ。それでも普通に歩いてられんのは、究極「顔が良いから」に他ならないのでは？と俺は考えている。つーか服について何か言われても気にしないらしく、顔が全てをカバーしている事を分かっているのかも知れない……。  
  
「服とか、何着ても一緒だしなぁ…」  
「ははっ…、そりゃお前はな」  
でも俺は、お前の隣歩くんだからキメとかないと駄目だろ。  
  
出かかった言葉を心に留めて「まったく…」と溜め息をつきながら雑誌を取り上げた。  
  
「あぁっ…まだ読んでたのにー」  
「お前、俺んちに雑誌読みに来たわけ？」  
「ん〜？……そう。」  
「な〜に言ってんだおまえ！俺にっ かまえ…っよっ！」  
  
皮肉で言ったことに素直に頷いて見せたディックを捕まえて、脇腹をくすぐりまくってやる。  
  
「あはは！やだ、…っははは！やめてくすぐったい……！」  
「くらえ高速くすぐり！」  
「ひぃひぃ…！！だって！うちにはなっ…無いんだもん、あはは！こういう雑誌！ひゃはは！」  
「じゃあ買えよ…っ！買って家で読め…！」  
「うひゃひゃ、…ははっ、べつに！僕が読みたいわけじゃ…っははは！」  
「んぁ〜？」  
  
どうも話が繋がらないなと思い、やっとくすぐりを解くと、目に笑い涙を滲ませながらディックが息を整える。  
  
「勘弁してよも〜…あはは、」  
「お前が勘弁しろよ！買って読むほどじゃない雑誌を俺んちでは熱心に読むって何なんだよー〜うーー」  
「あっ。拗ねてる拗ねてる……ふふ、むくれるなよ」  
  
かまって欲し過ぎて頬を膨らませる俺の両頬をディックの手が包んで、それから鼻の頭や唇に啄むようなキスが降って来る。  
  
「ん…。僕はね、"ウォーリーの部屋にある雑誌"が読みたいんだよ。君が何に興味あるのか、知りたいだけ…。それに、かまって欲しい君を枕にして、ゴロ寝で雑誌読むのは最高だからね」  
「……お前なぁ……」  
  
喜んで良いんだか、相変わらずいいようにからかわれてる事に文句言えば良いんだか…。結局は、こういうコイツが可愛いから全部の言葉を飲んでしまうわけだけど……言い返す言葉が見つからなくて、返って気恥ずかしくなってしまった。これも俺の「負け」にカウントしてんだろ？お前。…まったく。  
くそー〜と思いつつ視線を漂わせていると、ディックの左腕に目が留まった。  
  
「んっ？、あれ…、お前それどしたの？」  
  
今まで気付かなかったが、半袖のシャツから覗くディックの肘の辺り、腕の外側に点々と赤い痕が残っていた。  
  
「怪我か……？」  
「あぁ、これは…いや、怪我じゃないよ。大丈夫」  
  
俺がよく見ようとするとパッと手を隠すので、余計に気になり、その腕を彼の背後から引っ張り出す。  
  
「見せてみろって」  
「あー……別に何とも無いのに…」  
  
隠そうとするって事は、こりゃあ逆に何かの「からかいネタ」か！？形勢逆転だな！と思った俺は、まじまじとディックの白い腕に残る痕を観察した。外傷じゃないみたいだ。皮膚下の軽い内出血が赤い痕になっているようで、人差し指で丸を作ったくらいの大きさの…そう、まるで……キスマーク、みたいな……。  
  
「……え？これ、…キスマーク…じゃね？」  
「う〜〜ん……、どう…かな」  
  
俺の問いにディックが視線を明後日の方へと移すのを見て、俺の眉間のシワは更に深くなる。  
  
「俺、ここに付けてないないよな？見える所に付けるなってお前言っただろ。なぁ、誰に…」  
「いやいや！自分でやったんだよ〜ちょっと練習で…」  
「はぁ？嘘つくなよな、届かない位置だろ…そこ」  
  
痕がついているのは、腕を捻ってもディック自らでは口が届かない位置だった。  
  
「んぅーー〜〜…」  
  
俺に睨まれながらも懸命に腕を捻って、唇を腕の裏側に届かせようとしていたディックだったが、次第に諦めて脱力すると、「そんな、怒るような事じゃないよ」と眉を下げて言った。  
  
「これはね、コナーがやったんだよ」  
「はぁ？こ、…コナー！？」  
  
てっきりまた逆ナンでもされて女の子にさせたかと思えば、予想外の名前が出て来て面食らってしまった。俺がひるんでいるうちにとでも思ったのか、ディックがことの経緯を手早く話し出す。  
  
「マウントジャスティスで着替えていた時に、たまたま隣にコナーが居たんだけど……、その時に彼が僕の身体を見たんだよ。そう、君が付けまくったキスマークね。それで、身体どうしたんだって聞くから、これはキスマークだって教えたんだ」  
「なっ……はぁ！？」  
「君がやったとは言ってないったら。……そうしたら、"これが噂の"みたいに目を輝かせて、やり方を教えろって言うから……教えたんだけど、あいつ、君と同じ様な感じで身体に痕付かなくてさ。ウォーリーは付けてもすぐ消えちゃうけど、コナーはそもそも付かない感じ。で、自分の腕で実演させても全然痕残んなくて加減が分からないって言うし、ちょっと僕の肌貸してって言うから……それで貸したってだけ」  
「〜〜〜…？？？」  
  
ディックの話を聞いて頭を抱える。なんなんだそのコミニュケーションは……てかなんで肌貸してんだだし、なんで付けさせてんだよキスマークなんか…？？

* * *

  
「わ……っ！」  
  
ディックの腕を思い切り引いて、ディックの身体を自分の腕の中に収める。手を引っ張られて変な体勢のまま、前のめりになっているディックを構わず抱き締めた。  
  
「なんで断んねぇかな……」  
「はは……ごめんごめん…」  
  
くぐもった声で謝るディックを腕の中から一度解放すると、あまり悪気は無さそうにしている顔を睨み付けて、整った顔面の両頬を左右に引っ張った。  
  
「………みゃぁ……ぼくはかぇのこと、いしきしてないひ……へーきひゃなって？」  
「お前なぁ！そういう所だぞ…！隙見せてペロッと行かれそうになった事あっただろうが！」  
  
ここで詳しく思い出したくもないが、あったのだ。主にヒーローチームのメンツから。何か惚れ成分でも出してんのか？ってくらい、誰かれ構わず、男女問わず、こいつは惹きつけてしまう。天然のタラシこそがコイツのスーパーパワーに違いなかった。  
  
俺達は二人で色々話し合った結果として、お互いの弱点にならない為に、周りからの扱いで差を出さない為に、付き合っている事は隠すことにしてきた。俺がどんなに「こいつと付き合ってるのは俺なんだよ！！！」って声高に主張したくても、それは叶わない。だから余計ジレンマなんだ。  
  
「お前は俺のなのに……」  
「うん……うん……」  
「俺には見える所にするなって言ったくせに…コナーは腕……」  
「だ、だって……見えない所にさせる方が変でしょ…」  
「そうだけど……」  
  
絶えず恨めしい顔をする俺の前で、ディックがシャツのボタンを外し始める。シャツの前をはだけさせると、首もとにも胸にも脇腹にも俺が残した痕がたくさん散っていた。  
  
「ね？ウォーリー、君のだから。新しいの付けてよ」  
「う…………、お前、誘って流そうとしてないか…？」  
「えへへ…」  
「えへへじゃねーだろ、この……っ」  
  
ディックを押し倒して首筋にかぶりつくと、ディックが唾を飲み込む振動さえ伝わってくる。肩を押さえつけて、首すじ、喉を中心に甘噛みしてから舌を尖らせて喉をなぞると、吐く息を震わせながらディックが小さく啼いた。  
  
「は、ぁ……っ、んん、」  
「ディック……、ディック…」  
「ぁ、あ…っ、ぅ、ん……っぁ、」  
  
胸の突起を両親指でグリグリと刺激しつつ鎖骨に吸い付いて痕を残していく。今日も、できるだけ沢山残してやるんだ…そんな事を考えながら、肌に赤い痕を残していく。俺の名前でも描けたら良いのに……。  
  
  
夢中で吸い付いていると、ディックの手が俺の髪をさらりと撫でた。顔を上げれば、肌を上気させながらも満足そうに微笑んで瞳を蕩けさせるディックが目に入って、その小悪魔的な微笑みに、また何か…コイツの手中にハマっているような気がしてしまう。  
痕を付けるのを中断して、形の良い唇にキスした。舌を絡めて、唾液を交換して、ディックの息が完全に乱れるまでやめてやらない。酸欠になったらしいディックが俺の胸を叩いた所で、やっと舌を抜いてやる。  
  
「っはぁ…、は……、ん…っはぁ、」  
「へ……っ、どうだ……まいったか、」  
  
息を乱すディックの額に自分の額をくっつけて覗き込むと、ディックは何も言わず、ただ目を細めて笑った。  
  
「……。」  
  
掴み所のないコイツをしっかり捕まえておきたいのに、油断すると手からすり抜けて行きそうで俺はずっと気が抜けないでいる。俺たちが付き合っているのが秘密なら、もし、万が一……、「他も」俺たちと同じように秘密なだけだとしたら？俺が特別なわけじゃなくて、単なる大勢の中の一人に過ぎないとしたら……。そんな恐ろしい妄想をしてしまう事がある。  
  
  
「俺、お前のこと誰にも渡したくねーの…」  
「……っん、」  
  
ディックの身体の形を確かめるように、はだけた胸に指を滑らせると、肋骨の上辺りに吸い付いて痕をつけた。そうして俺の触れ方に反応し、硬くなり始めたディックの股間を柔く揉みながら、しつこいくらいに身体中に吸い付いていく。  
  
「本当は触らせたくもない。俺しかさわれないようにしたいくらい…」  
「っぅ……は、」  
「相手が友達でも、イラつくし……どうしようもなく嫉妬しちまう」  
「、…っ…ぁ」  
「本当はお前が、"皆のもの"だったらどうしようなんて、思うんだ」  
「っ…なに、…それ、……ふふっ。なかなか、ヤバい妄想だね」  
  
またディックが笑う。そして俺をなだめるように髪を撫でて、愛おしげに「好きだよ、ウォーリー」と続けた。  
  
「僕は君のだよ。……でも、ごめんね…、君の嫉妬は……最高に心地がいい。そんな風に求められると、嬉しいんだ」  
  
その言葉と共に満足そうに微笑むディックを見て、色々と合点がいき頭をかかえる。やっぱり俺は、そしてまたしても、彼の手中にハマっている事を自覚した。明後日の方に視線流すようなフリしてたけど、どうせそのキスマークも最初から見せる気だっただろう。  
  
「………ヘンタイめ」  
「んー…ふふ、これってヘンタイなの？」  
「俺を煽って弄って楽しんでるだろ…」  
「ちがうよ、定期的に実感しようとしてるだけ。不安がりなんだよね、実は」  
  
どこからどこまで本当か、この際追求しても仕方ない。俺の心をジェットコースターみたいにアップダウンさせる癖に、お前自身が不安がり？よく言うぜ。どこまで本気かヤキモキするのすら、ディックの思うつぼだと思うと完敗のようで悔しかった。  
  
「お前、今夜タダでイけると思うなよ…？苛め抜いてやるからな」  
「あっはは、こわーい。腰砕けになっちゃう」  
  
ディックが完全に勝者モードに入って、なおも俺をからかうので、俺は「絶対に泣かせてやるからな」と心に決めて、ケラケラ笑うディックの衣服を剥いだ。  
  
  
  
==  
おわり


End file.
